


The Path Not Travelled

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Series: The Lives and Loves of Jo Harvelle [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: No matter how hard he tries, he can’t seem to lose Jo





	The Path Not Travelled

Gravel crunched under his feet as Sam walked back to his motel room, greasy take out bag in hand. As he rounded the corner of the motel off, Sam spotted someone leaning against the Impala. 

The words to scare the person off never make it past his lips as Sam gets close enough to recognize Jo. Jo watched him, arms crossed over her chest and a duffle bag at her feet. 

“How did you find me this time?” he asked. 

This was the third time Sam had tried to ditch her with no luck. Somehow, Jo had found him every time. Sam was pretty sure Bobby and his network were mostly behind her success. But then, Jo had turned out to be one hell of a hunter on the few times she’d followed him on a hunt. 

Jo straightened up, as Sam unlocked the motel room door. “You think I’m really going to tell you that?” 

“What do you want, Jo?” Sam dumped his keys and supper on a table, before turning to her. “I don’t need a babysitter. I’m doing fine.” 

That got raised eyebrows as Jo set her duffle bag on the other bed in the room. Long habit had Sam still getting a room with twin beds. 

“That wasn’t the case a few weeks ago.” 

Sam gritted his teeth. “Yeah, well that was a few weeks ago.” He turned his back on her, reaching for the diner bag. “Go away, Jo. I don’t want you here.” 

For a long moment there was only the rustle of the bag as he pulled up a bacon cheeseburger and fries. 

Jo appeared in the corner of his eye, hand reaching out to him. Sam shifted to avoid her but Jo wouldn’t leave him alone. 

“You’re not the only one grieving, Sam.” This time Jo touched him, slipping between him and the table. Her hand was warm as she cupped his cheek. “I miss him, too.”

Sam met her gaze, seeing his own anguish echoed in her eyes. He shuddered, wanting to push her away. 

He reached out only to find himself with Jo in his arms and his mouth on hers, kissing her hard. Jo returned the kiss just as fiercely, her hands clutching at him. Sam could taste salt in their kiss, his tears or hers, he didn’t care. He let himself become lost in her as they tumbled onto the bed. 

In the morning, he left her sleeping in his bed, blonde hair tousled around her face and the faint burn of stubble rash on her face and body. He bore his own marks from her in the shape of her nails along his back. 

As quietly as he could, he gathered his things and left, taking a long look at Jo. He knew if he stayed with her, Jo would deter him from the path he needed to take to revenge Dean’s death. 

Ruby had found him several days ago, promising to show him how to use his dormant psyic powers to kill Lilith. He needed to do this and knew Jo would try to stop him.


End file.
